


The Fire That Burns

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Intense, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Swordfighting, Violent Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: Vilkas and Astrid fight against the Silver Hand to bring honor back to the Companions while also fighting against the mating bond between them.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The Fire That Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is a one shot so let me know if you want me to continue! I just felt like I wanted to write this for a while lol   
> Any feedback is accepted and appreciated! <3

Kodlak was dead.  Skjor was dead. 

Astrid stared at  Kodlak’s corpse that laid on the ground. Farkas held the old man’s head, his hair falling over his bloodstained armor. She knew that the shores of  Sovngarde beckoned to him every night, so his days were only numbered, but now he would never see those familiar shores. She felt a restlessness within her, emotions that she did not want to feel were bubbling to the surface. 

Anger. The beast blood within her boiled and writhed within her veins. She wanted to rip out of her skin and seek revenge for Kodlak’s death. Her heart was pounding in her ears. How could she have left them while they were vulnerable from Skjor’s death. She had missed an opportunity to fight alongside the greatest of warriors. 

One of their own pack. 

Vilkas looked at her with hardened glare. He had not a single look of pain from losing a father figure, but just a look of pure rage that was running deep within his silver eyes. She swallowed thickly and lifted her eyes from the blood that dripped off  Kodlak’s armor. Athis groaned in pain from the other side of the room as Ria broke the arrow that was lodged into his shoulder. 

She met his gaze and fought the urge to give into the tears that brimmed her waterlines. It was like a lightning strikes every time she met his gaze. Vilkas had felt her anger and felt his heart ache at knowing there was nothing he could do to ease the pain. 

“The Silver Hand will pay.” Vilkas  growled and ushered to  Kodlak’s corpse. “This will not go unpunished.”

There was a time where she could look at Vilkas all day, and blush whenever he looked her way. But that was before things had gotten too far between them. Now, she looked at him and Vilkas gave her nothing behind his eyes. 

Astrid gripped her axes in her hands. “What do you suggest?" 

“The Silver Hand have a hideout southeast of  Dawnstar . They call it the  Driftshade Refuge. You and I will travel together, retrieve the fragments of  Wuuthrad and avenge  Kodlak .” 

“You suggest we go together?” 

There was hesitation on Vilkas’s tongue. “I trust you.” 

He did not, and he would never. Astrid knew that as she shook her head and  sheathed her blades at her hips. There was no argument for the plan of them traveling together, but there was the harsh reality that it was not going to be the easiest of travels for her. Being human made it easier for her to be around him, but now she felt like she  couldn't be within the same room with him, 

“So, we’re lying to each other now?” She clicked her tongue at him. 

Vilkas gave her a leveled glare. “Regardless, you are the only person I know that won’t do anything stupid.” 

Astrid scoffed. “That’s setting the bar pretty high for me, no?” 

He was not going to agree, even when she was right. The woman used her head only when it would win her in combat. Astrid was the type to rush in with swinging blades rather than to stop and think of the  risks. 

“You think I enjoy doing this?” 

“I think that this is a stupid idea, and you’re asking for problems.” 

“I can control myself.” He hissed. “Can you?” 

Astrid was quiet for a moment before looking away from him. Vilkas was more experienced at being a  werewolf and had more time to control the inner beast within him. Astrid still struggled with controlling how to shift between her wolf form and her human form. 

It also made it harder for her to ignore the imprint between them. 

“How long of a trip from  Whiterun ?” She asked through gritted teeth. 

Astrid couldn’t answer the question. She knew she had control over her shifts, but it was hard to detach herself from the imprint. Her entire body ached to touch him, but the rest of her wanted to kill him where he stood. It was a gamble of which one would come first. 

Vilkas pursed his lips in thought. “About two days travel on foot.”

“No horses?” 

“No. We will travel quietly.” 

Astrid ran a hand through her black  curls and nodded. “We will leave shortly. Let me grab my things.” 

She moved past him and made her way down to  Skjor’s old room. Aela had insisted for her to take it after his passing. Aela had smiled at her from her own bedroom, saying that  Sjkor would rest easy knowing another great warrior took his place. 

She opened the double doors to her room that she had slowly begun to make her own. Empty mead bottles lined her shelves and were stacked on her desk on one side of the room. She had her extra axes lazily imbedded into an empty cask of ale. Clothes littered the floor, and her bed remained unmade. She knew that it infuriated Tilma that she kept her room so messy. 

The older woman had scolded her since day one of being with the Companions. Tilma had once mentioned that Astrid lived like a man with how messy she was. She was a woman for sure, but she was far from ever being ladylike. Astrid went to the trunk at the base of her bed, she lifted the top and grabbed the dark red cloak from within. 

She clasped the heavy material around her shoulder plates. Her hands trembled slightly. She had no time to cry or mourn. Only anger would be the emotion she would allow herself to feel. It had been far too long since she and Vilkas traveled together. Memories of  taking down giants, killing bandits, and walking the long ways home while Vilkas had stolen kisses behind trees. A happier time. 

Before he had ruined everything.

They had a bond, and had known that they were mates, but she was too damn stubborn to give into it. It was easier for them to be around each other before her change. It was tolerable for him, but once she had changed it was harder for her to stay apart when nature forced her to be with him. The inner circle knew that mates were rare among werewolves, and it made  Kodlak laugh knowing that Vilkas had found his match. 

From the hallway, Aela and Farkas voices began to raise as they argued on the planning of Kodlak’s funeral. Vilkas stood on the outskirts of the argument, noticing when Astrid came out of her bedroom. All Vilkas’s attention was at once brought to the sheer beauty of his mate. A true Nord woman  but upon a second look she is no simple woman. She towered over most of her shield-siblings (and some of her own shield-brothers), she was a force of nature with her sheer mass. 

Beyond her intimidating height was the face that could capture anyone’s heart. Astrid’s face features were sharp with  cheekbones that looked to be chiseled from stone. Her nose was straight and narrow, reminding Vilkas of a well-made Dwarven arrow. While her jaw was strong, her rounded chin softened her features slightly. Her eyes stood out from the rest.  He had never seen eyes that were as green as hers. 

They reminded him of the fields on the outskirts of Whiterun. Every time he investigated them; he felt the warm breeze on his skin as the soft grass embraced him completely. It had been months since  she had looked at him in such a way.

He wanted her more than anything in his life. The bond was infuriating him with the urge to mate with her. He was reserved and stoic to anyone around him, but it was like any time she entered a room he was one sentence away from throwing her into his room and never letting her out. 

It was the animalistic part of him that craved her sexually, but he had his humanity enough to know that Astrid would kill him if he ever touched her again. Astrid strode up to Vilkas, quirking a  grin when Aela had called Farkas out for having an ice brain.

“Ready to go?” She asked him. 

“I believe so. I am just going to give my farewell to Farkas and Aela once they  finish yelling at each other.” 

“Good luck. I will meet you at the gates, then.”

Astrid turned quickly on one heel, her hair swishing slightly at the movement. It was a small motion, but he caught a brief whiff of her hair. He inhaled the scents that belonged juniper berries and lavender. It was an expensive hair  oil; she had told him once. The smell intoxicated him and welcomed him with open arms. It awoke the passiveness inside of him and stripped him from all self-control as his hand surged and caught Astrid by her waist.

He had no control over him as he shoved them both into the corner of the entryway, Vilkas’s arms trapped Astrid between him and the wall. She had stiffened as Vilkas shoved his face into her neck. A low growl escaped him as he took in the smell of her skin. His heart pumped in his ears drowning out all sounds around them. His sight was fading while he slipped in and out of his reality. 

His teeth scraped her neck, his tongue gently sliding along the skin. All he could focus on was the pounding in his ears. Astrid’s hands were clenched at her sides, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. Vilkas saw the quiver of her hands, knowing she fought everything to throw herself into him. 

He had to let go of her, but he  couldn’t . He had no control as he pressed her into the wall further, trapping her entirely in his arms. Vilkas saw the hairs on the back of her neck  raise and resisted the urge to smile at Astrid’s failing control. 

Vilkas ran a single canine down her neck, resisting the urge to rip every article off her clothing until she was utterly exposed to him. Astrid released a whimper, and he felt a  shudder rip through her. She was fighting against everything inside her. 

He watched Astrid’s hands as they surged up to his face. He  did not get a second to enjoy  the touch of her hands on his face before she slapped a palm to his face and shoved him directly into the wall behind him. 

He smacked into it back first with enough force to knock some books to fall off the shelves. Aela and Farkas were both alerted to the scene, forgetting all about the scream match they were having. Astrid was  heaving with anger as she glared at Vilkas with a look that could kill an army. 

“Bastard.” She snarled at him before storming out of the quarters all together. 

Vilkas’s heart was still racing in his chest. He blinked through the shock and fought against himself from going after her. It was getting harder to ignore his instincts, and it was a matter of time before Astrid would give into hers. 

Divines save him.


End file.
